1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refractive imaging in general and x-ray refractive radiography in particular.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known to use X rays for imaging the internal features of objects in those cases when the object is opaque in the visible optics domain, or when extremely high spatial resolution is necessary. Traditional x-ray imaging techniques are based on the absorption contrast, i.e., on the variation of the absorption factor of different parts of a sample. Therefore, the only way to increase a contrast of small objects in traditional x-ray images, is to increase the intensity of an x-ray beam. But this way is unacceptable in many cases. For example, strong x-ray beams cannot be used for visualization of the inner structure of integrated circuits because of their possible radiation damage, or for medical radiography for safety reasons. The refractive contrast, originating from the variation of the refractive indices of different parts of a sample, produces far more detailed images of the samples with small features. This type of x-ray imaging is commonly referred to as a phase contrast imaging (PCI). However, the direct beam, carrying practically no information about the object, if the latter is transparent to x rays, deteriorates the image, bringing additional noise into it. Therefore, the direct beam is undesirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to significantly suppress the intensity of a direct beam during phase contrast imaging.